


Trust

by SnorkleShit



Series: The Librarians Shipathon 2016 [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Being held down, Being tied up, But he stopped early on, DOSA, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Ezekiel was secretly working for DOSA, It's just metnioned skjfndjks, Jassekiel, Jassekiel Week, Kinks, Librariansshipathon, Multi, Navigating a Relationship, Negotiating Kinks, Polyamory, Sir Kink, Smut, Submission, THE GREAT KINK EXCHANGE OF 2016, THIS IS SO LONG, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2016, Trust, Trust Issues, but everyone's pissed, but that's also just mentioned, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel Jones can do love. He can do heroism, and sacrifice, and sarcasm. But if there's one thing he really, really doesn't excel at, it's being open about himself.</p>
<p>Especially when navigating his new relationship with Jake and Cassandra. Some things come to light, some things are questioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by the lovely sarcastissa, who has to put up with way too much of my shit
> 
> for The Librarians Shipathon 2016, which you can see more of on my tumblr, queerseth.tumblr.com

Cassandra noticed it first, one of the first times she and Ezekiel were making out on their own. They had really got into it, Ezekiel’s hands up her shirt, her crawling further on top of him, pressing into him, desperate for his touch. She straddled him, and found her hands traveling into his hair, and yanked a little as she rose into the kiss. She hadn’t really thought about it, but realized halfway through how demanding she was being. To her surprise, though, Ezekiel had melted underneath her, and let his head fall back with a slight moan. She had paused a little, processing the feeling of Ezekiel relaxing and falling under her eager, demanding actions. But before she could have properly considered it, Ezekiel had seemed to freeze, and then surge up again, taking control by wrapping his arms around her and moving his mouth to her neck. She had soon dismissed the split second of submission, lost in the sensation.

Later, however, it was only natural her mind travelled back and fixated on the occurrence, playing it over and over in her mind. But it's such a small thing to blow up, she couldn't help but feel like she should leave it alone. File it away for another time.

Jake notices it when Ezekiel is sucking him off in a hotel room in New Zealand, while Cassandra watches from the bed, hand down her skirt. Ezekiel eyes are looking up at him in that perfect coy way, and he’s going slow as he can, tantalizingly grazing his tongue before moving away. Kissing the head and then down the shaft, but never going farther. Jake twitches every time, fingernails dug in his palm. One long swipe of that tongue and his head rolls back before snapping down to look at Ezekiel. Without thinking, Jake grabs Ezekiel’s soft hair, and holds him in place while moving in and out of his mouth. At first, Ezekiel looks surprised at the hand in his hair, but he quickly seems to relax, eyes fluttering closed and mouth opening even farther. Jake’s head butts the back of his throat, and Ezekiel chokes slightly. Jake realizes what he’s doing and pulls away, quickly letting go of his hair.

“Shit, sorry.” He breaths. Ezekiel opens his eyes as Jake took a step back. He looked for a moment like he was _disappointed_. But as soon as it came, it was gone. Anyone else might have not even noticed it. Jake and Cassandra, however, well - how could they not? They were Librarians. 

But Ezekiel was too, and he was soon standing up, grabbing Jake and pushing him towards the bed. Jake gets the message, and let’s himself fall back, hitting the bed with a slight bounce. The minute he was settled, Ezekiel’s mouth was on his cock again, and Cassandra was rising to join Jake on the bed, kicking off her skirt. He quickly forgot the moment in the taste of Cassandra and the sound of Ezekiel muttering expletives. 

Other bits and pieces make themselves known, before the two even know it. Ezekiel is never loud - he grunts and curses under his breath, or he laughs and teases, in complete control of what he says. He never bottoms. Well, just, not from the bottom. He’s fond of riding Jake until Jake can barely talk straight. Jake never considers grabbing him, flipping him around and plowing into him to return the favor. In his mind, he imagines that that just isn’t Ezekiel. Ezekiel always likes to be in control, and seemed to happy to drive them mad. Cassandra is a bit more volatile, she’s just so eager, and also so easy to fall apart. Jake once ate her out while Ezekiel ran his deft hands all across the rest of her body, and she came so many times she talked gibberish about strawberries for a whole hour afterwards. But her nose didn’t bleed, and she promised them it was alright. They were, naturally, always a bit nervous about that.

Sometime after that, Cassandra is off on a mission with Flynn, and Ezekiel pulls Jake into a hot shower at his place. It’s then that Jake finds out that Ezekiel also enjoys being eaten out, to his excitement. If there’s one thing Jacob Stone is good at, it’s giving head. Ezekiel is bent over slightly, gripping the rack that hung off the shower head. Ezekiel likes luxury, so his apartment is the biggest, and the most expensive. This meant he had a lavish shower, which gave Jake all the room he needed to kneel behind his boyfriend, tongue plunging as far as it could into his heat, his hand reaching around to give him slow strokes. They often played that game, going too slow on each other, teasing them and dragging it out to drive them crazy. Even in a relationship, they couldn't help but push each other’s buttons. Literally.

The sounds Ezekiel makes while Jake fucks him with his tongue was absolutely _mind_ blowing. It’s the first time he’s ever really heard Ezekiel moan, or make breathy little whines. The noises aren’t planned, or suppressed, or controlled. They’re needy and breathless and full of unrestrained feeling. Jake never wants him to stop. It feels so intoxicating, to know that Jake is doing this, Jake is making Ezekiel Jones fall apart, even if it was just a little bit. He strokes himself along. 

Ezekiel comes with the loudest moan Jake had ever heard from him, and Jake was not far behind. After that, though, he was surprised to find Ezekiel drew in on himself, quickly cleaning up and making a beeline out of the shower. They get dressed, and Jake plops down on the couch, expecting to watch a movie or something, like they usually do. But Ezekiel comes into the room pulling on a jacket. 

“I've gotta run an errand, eat whatever you’d like.” Ezekiel announces, not looking at Jake or even bothering to stop as he heads for the door. Jake blinks.

“Hey-” He starts to ask, but Ezekiel is gone before he can finish. The door slams, leaving Jake perplexed and somewhat guilty. Had he done something wrong? 

But after that, Ezekiel acts perfectly fine. But Jake and Cassandra--having discussed the situation--know better. They can't help but feel like there's something right below the surface, just out of reach. Granted, this was how _everything_ was with Ezekiel. But this, this was in direct correlation with their relationship. They supposed they had signed up for this, then. 

A few more instances occur over the course of time, little moments that both Jake and Cassandra just file away for later analysis. Ezekiel sinking under their touch, only to stiffen up immediately and turn the situation around on them. The way Ezekiel bites his lip to stay quiet, when there’s no need to be quiet.

Jake and Cassandra just file it all away, knowing that pursuing answers will get them nowhere until they have more than just little things. Little things that they can't even explain as to why it makes them uncomfortable, they can't really give a voice as to why all these tiny things make them wonder. They don't even know what it makes them wonder.

The crescendo of peaked interest and stiff limbs comes on New Year’s Eve. They party in the Annex, and Jenkins pulls out some sort of booze he’s made himself over the years. He says he’s been saving it for fifty years, for a special occasions. They are all touched that he considers knowing them a special occasion worthy enough, so of course there was no way they could turn it down. It was delicious, but deceptively so. None of them realize how drunk they are until it came time to go home, and they could barely walk. 

Luckily, with the back door handy, there is no need to drive. They all soon stumble into Ezekiel’s apartment, at nearly the crack of dawn, giggling and falling over themselves. Ezekiel bought an extra wide bed a while after they’re relationship had started, as they often find themselves in his apartment above all else.

They giggle at something that probably wasn't funny, and couldn't even make it to the bedroom, Cassandra plops into one of the armchairs, and starts playing a game with her hallucinations. Jake sits down on the floor, next to the coffee table, and puts his head between his knees. He could usually hold his liquor well, he isn’t used to his head spinning. 

Ezekiel plops down on the couch, grinning.

“Jenkins sure knows how’da brew ‘em…” He laughs.

“I haven't felt this good in years...tingly. Cupcakes with blue frosting!” Cassandra exclaims.

“You’re a cupcake, sweetheart.” Jake tells her seriously, lifting his head.

“Oh my gosh...thank you!” Cassandra says, suddenly tearing up. “I love you so much. I love you both so much…” Cassandra’s voice is starting to choke with emotion. She stands, stumbling over to the couch, and leans in to press a kiss to Ezekiel’s mouth. Jake follows her example, lifting himself up, and moving to the other side of Ezekiel. She leans over Ezekiel to kiss Jake, and he buries his hands in her hair, and she ends up falling half on top of the laughing thief. Ezekiel groans as Cassandra struggles to get back off of him, elbowing him right in the gut. 

She huffs and situates herself on the other side of him, before smiling at them. “I want try double penetration.” She announces, as if she was excited by the weather. They both stare at her for a long moment.

“ _What_?” Jake exclaims, and Ezekiel just blinks at her, dumbstruck. She tilts her head at them.

“I want both of you inside me, at the same time. You both feel so different, I need you both.” She tells them sincerely. Ezekiel’s eyes widen a bit.

“Feel? Like...what?” He asks, intrigued. Cassandra smiles, reaching to cup Ezekiel’s face.

“You feel...you taste like sea salt, and chocolate. You smell like car fresheners and alcohol that’s too sweet. You sound like waves on the beach, and the whirr of fans in the summer when you can barely breath, and like lightning storms. You sound like the rain on the windows, and roaring engines. You feel like falling into a warm bed, and big comfy sweaters.” She says with as much earnest heartache as she has ever felt in her short years. Ezekiel looks nearly pale, shell shocked, as if the whole world has shifted slightly on its celestial axis. She leaves it to sink in, moving her hand away and a littler farther brack to brush along Jake’s jaw. Jake has that awestruck, love filled gaze, of wonder and anticipation. The same he gives to the sound of wondrous language and all the beautiful art man used to celebrate itself. 

“You taste like french vanilla ice cream, whiskey, strawberries and lakewater. You smell like dust, and old books, and blueberry pie. You sound like fire crackling, and cellos. You feel like sunshine at the end of the day, like my first camping trip when was little. You feel like the warmth of a hot drink on a winter day.” She promises with affection deeper than the sea. There is a pulse, a heartbeat, between the three of them. A triangle folding in on itself. 

“I’m in.” Ezekiel practically squeaks. Jake nods dumbly, still staring at her. 

“I think we can arrange that.” He agrees. Cassandra pouts at them with that curious gleam in her eyes. A spark to dynamite bigger than she suspected.

“What, don’t either of you have things you want to try in bed? It’s okay, we gotta be honest.” Cassandra wonders. Jake blinks, and they all look at each other for moment. Ezekiel then looks down at his lap instead, swaying slightly with the aftershock. 

“I’ve kinda always wanted to be called sir.” Jake blurts out. Cassandra blinks at him, Ezekiel just smiles down at his lap. Jake looks afraid for a moment, and certainly embarrassed. 

“Well, I’m glad you said it first.” Cassandra announces, earning a laugh from all of them. The mirth settles down into good nature, and then back into tension, as one more space remained to be filled. While they all look at their laps, they all knew who was still left on the list.

“I want to be held down.” Ezekiel hears himself say, snapping the silence in half. Then his eyes widen at the realization he’d said it. Both heads whip around to stare at him, shock that out of everything, _that_ was what he’d said. His face starts to burn as he realizes they know, and that all attention is on him.

“Woah, really?” 

Ezekiel’s face is redder than cherries. “It's nothing.” 

“No it isn't.” Jake counters. “It's important.”

“You can tell us.” Cassandra insists. Ezekiel pulls his arms closer to himself, wringing his hands. 

“It's hard being me, alright?” He admits, in a drunken sudden spur of emotion. He reaches up and rubs his hands over his face. “It's hard being _Ezekiel Jones._ All the time. But I have to be. It's who I am _and_ it's who I have to be and I just …” He groans, bowing his head more and curling his shoulders in on himself. Cassandra puts a hand on his shoulder, and Jake, a hand on his knee. The contact grounds him, and he feels a sudden well of feelings. 

“I’m so afraid, all the time! That you’re going to die and you’re going to leave me and -” 

“We wouldn't!” Jake cuts in.

“-and that I might slip up and I won't be _Ezekiel_ anymore. I always have to be in control and it's _exhausting_!” He laments, in a lifelong sense of frustration. Jake and Cassandra look at each other, and then back at him.

“You don't have to try so hard with us. We understand.” Jake says softly. 

“It's not that easy! I just...I just...I gotta. I gotta be _Ezekiel Jones._ And ever since I started having sex I started wanting to be to one on the bottom and then I heard about all that stuff with tying people up but I just never…” 

“ _Tying?_ You want to be _tied_ down?” Cassandra asks in further surprise. Ezekiel buries his face his hands. “Hey! No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! There's nothing wrong with it, I like it, I'm just surprised!” Cassandra hurries to assure Ezekiel.

“‘Course you’re surprised…” Ezekiel says, the words muffled by the hands around his face. Then, with a sigh, he lets them drop back into his lap. “My whole life I wanted it but I never told anyone, never got a chance, and no one would ever know…” He sighs.

“Never got a chance? Haven't you been with people before?” Jake asks, trying to recall facts from a fuzzy horizon of his mind.

“Flings! One night stands! Casual fun! That's all I've ever had before you and there's no way I trusted any of those people!” Ezekiel exclaims, as if it was a stupid question. 

“Well, you’re with us now, we can try what you want now.” Cassandra says, with a chipper tone. Ezekiel’s eyes widen, and he shoots off the couch, ripping from between them as if he’d been burned. He wraps his arms around himself, turning away from them and shaking his head.

“No, no, no, that's not what I meant. We’re not gonna actually do it. I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging but you can just, like, forget about it now…” He says, turning back to them, still shaking his head. They both frown up at him.

“But, I thought you wanted it? You just couldn't trust anyone?” Jake asks, trying to find reason in the situation. Cassandra’s eyes widen slightly, as her ever-quick mind provided clarity.

“You don't trust us.” She realizes, with a great weight of sadness. Ezekiel freezes, staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. That just gives the air confirmation of its waves. He has something near honest guilt, lacing the curve of his features. Cassandra and Jake look at each other, finding the same disturbed hurt in the other.

“Is it because of what I did? With the Serpent Brotherhood? I worked that out with Jake but I thought you…” Cassandra wonders, suddenly insecure in what she had thought she had known. 

“What? No. No, it's not that. I trust you! Both! Just...not with that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…” Ezekiel says, looking defeated. 

“I think we should go to bed,” Jake says, standing up. He takes a step towards Ezekiel, and pulls him into a kiss. “We can talk more in the morning, okay?” Jake says when they pull away. The kiss offers a relief to Ezekiel’s panic, a relief that they don’t hate him. Cassandra hurries to join them, wrapping her arms around Ezekiel. 

Somehow, they eventually found their way to Ezekiel’s oversized bed. They didn’t bother to change, they just crawled on and curled into each other in their party clothes. Almost the minute they settled, they were out like lights.

The morning came an eternity later, and they were all worse for wear. 

“There’s a jackhammer and an angry yelling man in my head. I hate orange spirals.” Cassandra bemoaned, shuffling into the kitchen to join Jake and Ezekiel. She was usually the first one up, unless she’d been drinking. Jake was making pancakes, and Ezekiel was making coffee. Neither had spoken to each other yet. Cassandra knew the tension was there before she even entered the room, but it disturbed her nonetheless. She lifted her chin, facing it head on, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well, I think last night was a great thing!” She announced. Both Jake and Ezekiel turned to look at her, somewhat surprised. Ezekiel was scowling, at that.

“Excuse me? I told everyone I want to be called Sir in bed and Ezekiel admitted he doesn't trust us!” Jake exclaimed, pointing his spatula at Ezekiel. 

“I'm very excited to call you Sir in bed, thank you very much.” Cassandra said to Jake pristinely, making him flush. Then her face fell a little bit, as she looked over at Ezekiel.

“I never said I didn't trust you!” Ezekiel exclaimed defensively. “I just don't trust you with that! But that's not you I don't trust _anyone_ with something like that.” Ezekiel said, nervously sipping his coffee and averting their gazes. 

“How are we not supposed to take that personally?” Jake asked. “People in a relationship are supposed to trust each other with what they don't trust anyone else.”

“What else do you not trust _anyone_ with, not even us?” Cassandra asked sadly, suddenly worried over how much Ezekiel was holding back of himself from them. Ezekiel opened and closed his mouth, looking in between them. 

“That's -” Ezekiel looked extraordinarily helpless for a minute, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. He had a much more open, sincere expression.

“I love you. Both of you. We’ve been through that. Last night I was drunker than I’ve ever been and I started talking about stuff that I haven't even got worked out in my own head, let alone gotten it worked out regarding you. Does that make sense?” He asked, nearly begging. Desperate for them to understand, for this to pass. The last thing he needed was a drunken mistake ruining the one good thing he had. 

“Yes. I get it.” Jake was the first to say. Cassandra stepped forward and put her hands around Ezekiel’s face.

“If you need to figure things out, we’re always here to help.” She said. He gave her a tight smile, and then took his coffee, and called dibs on the first shower. Cassandra’s hands dropped to her side in disappointment as they watched Ezekiel disappear around the doorframe. 

“He really doesn't trust us.” Jake said.

“You heard him yesterday. He’s afraid we’re going to leave him. Just like his parents did. Would you ” Cassandra sighed, heartbroken over the truth of his childhood that Ezekiel had admitted to them not too long ago.

Time wore on, with the two of them having accepted the sad truth that while they may give their all to Ezekiel, he was still too scared to give his all to them. They tried not to let it bother them - they knew Ezekiel, they understood why. Although, neither logic nor empathy seemed to be able to stop it from still hurting. 

The first time Ezekiel and Cassandra call Jake _Sir_ in bed, like he said, he halts altogether in shock before showing them just how much he approved. Soon, Cassandra gets what she wanted, and _dear god_ where they all are very happy about that. 

Things were good, for a while. Even with the underlying remorse over the wall still between them. Things change, of course, when the truth came out.

“You were feeding them information about the Library this whole _time_?” Eve exclaimed in a rage. Ezekiel is frozen, on the other side of the round table. Fear blossomed in his eyes in a way none of them had ever seen before.

“Not the whole time!” He replied desperately. “Just for a while, but I stopped! I stopped! I cut ties when them because I wanted to be here, my loyalties changed! I'm a Librarian first, I left that behind! Please! You have to believe me!” Ezekiel exclaimed, terror seizing him at the idea of losing the only home he’d ever had. 

“We believe you.” Cassandra said, raising her head and taking a step closer to Ezekiel. 

“Speak for yourself!” Jake exclaimed, face screwed up in anger and hurt. Cassandra gave him an imploring look, and Ezekiel turned to him desperately. 

“Jake, please. I know I should have told you but I was scared. You know me, you know I don't lie.” He begged. Jake clenched his jaw.

“You kept this from us. You kept a lot of yourself away from us.” Jake says slowly. Ezekiel’s face falls even further, and Jake’s expression started to soften. 

“But I do know you. And I know you cut ties with them. I believe you.” Jake finished, causing Ezekiel’s eyes to widen and his shoulders to sag. 

“We still don't! He’s the reason DOSA knows so much about us! He betrayed us and now we’re all in danger!” Flynn exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to him. 

“Hey! He didn't betray us! If anything, he betrayed them _for_ us.” Cassandra corrected Flynn, stepping closer to her boyfriends. Ezekiel looked at her, and he looked shell shocked. 

“You really believe me? Both of you? Without a doubt? Just like that?” He asked, looking between them both, dumbstruck. Jake and Cassandra glanced at each other, and then looked back at him, nodding. 

“How can you believe me so easily? I once told Cassandra if I’d been her, I’d have stuck the landing and let the world burn! I'm selfish and all I really have ever cared about until now was myself and money! I was with DOSA for six years, I’ve only been here two, does that really make sense to you? You really have that much faith in me?” Ezekiel started to ramble, talking circles around himself. 

“You aren't making a very good case for yourself!” Eve suddenly exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose, causing Ezekiel to whirl to stare at her. Before he could say anything to defend himself, Jake and Cassandra stepped to his sides.

“He doesn't _need_ to make a case for himself!” Jake said firmly. 

“Yeah, Baird, you know he’s loyal to the Library. He loves it here. I doubt he got the chance to tell them too much.” Cassandra said. There was a long moment of silence. Jake and Cassandra stared at Eve, daring her to defy them. Eve turned to Flynn, and they had some telepathic argument. Ezekiel, on the other hand, could only stare at his two significant others in utter and complete awe. 

Then Eve and Flynn turned back to them, having seemingly reached a consensus. 

“Ezekiel,” Eve said. “I believe you. You should have told me sooner, but I understand. From now on, no more secrets. Especially if it might threaten the security of everyone here.” Eve announced sternly. Ezekiel nodded, gulping in relief. 

“Now, come with me, and tell me everything you told them. When exactly did you stop feeding them info?” Eve asked.

“About the time we fought all those fairytales and I saved your asses. .” Ezekiel replied. This caused everyone to do a double take.

“That was like, our second mission together.” Jake remembered, frowning at Ezekiel. Ezekiel shrugged, nodding. 

“It didn't take much to figure out I had something good going here.” Ezekiel said, as way of explanation. Then Eve pulled him away so she could take notes on everything their enemies knew. The others watched them go, and when they were gone, Flynn tuned to the other two.

“You really trusted him that blindly?” Flynn asked.

“We know him.” Cassandra provides. Flynn nodded, with a distant look, as if he was storing the information away for later. 

 

That night, they go to Ezekiel’s apartment, having that quickly become the norm. Jake heads into the kitchen, to start making them dinner. Cassandra and Ezekiel sit alone in the couch, listening to Jake whistle. They did not turn the tv on. 

Cassandra reached out and took his hand.

“Thank you.” She said. He looked to her in confusion. 

“For what?” He asked.

“For trusting me. You were the first to really trust me.” She said softly. “Even if it’s not with every little part of you, this much is enough. Especially for you, we know. Besides, who can really give everything about themselves?” She said, squeezing his hand. He nodded mutely, but he seemed lost in thought. 

They ate dinner, and laughed as they did, warmth woven between their hearts. And then they retired to the bedroom. Ezekiel trailed behind the other two, pulling the door closed behind them. Before he could even turn the full away around, Jake’s arms where slipping around him, and he was pressing warm kisses to the back of his neck. 

He hummed into the touch, turning his head towards Cassandra. 

“Why don't you get that dress off, darlin’,” Jake drawled, in that southern accent that Ezekiel refused to admit was hot sometimes. Cassandra grinned, and hurried to kick off her shoes, while reaching behind herself for the zipper. She then lost her balance, and started to teeter. Ezekiel broke away from Jake go catch her before she fell, but she only began to laugh.

Ezekiel set her back straight, and Jake came around her other side, reaching to unzip her himself. Then, once she was just in her bra and underwear, Jake scooped her up all the sudden, gently tossing her into the bed. She bounced slightly, laughing as she did. 

Jake started to unbutton his own shirt, but it was a simple matter of pulling his over his head for Ezekiel. They both kicked off their pants, and crawled on the bed to join Cassandra. Cassandra pushed herself farther up the bed, then lifted her hips in the air and pulled her boy shorts off, dropping them off the bed. 

Ezekiel reached out, and took Jake’s hand. He pulled it into his mouth, and Cassandra and Jake watched hungrily as Ezekiel licked and sucked on Jake’s index finger, then his middle and then his ring, giving them each individual attention. He let them go once his saliva was glistening off each on, and then moved to lay next to Cassandra, pressing kisses over her shoulder. While Jake kneeled between Cassandra’s spread legs, Ezekiel reached his hand to run over the fabric off her bra. 

Jake used his dry hand to run up and down Cassandra’s thigh, and leaned down to press a kiss to her stomach. Then he moved his head lower, flicking his tongue over her clit, back and forth. Cassandra’s back arched slightly and she let her eyes fall closed as Ezekiel unclasped her bra with ease.

“1, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1, 3, 2, 1…” She said happily, in the rhythm she adopted every time. Jake pressed his index finger into her slowly as he sped up the concentrated movements of her tongue, and her voice carted on into the 4s and 7s. 

Ezekiel maneuvered her bra off of her and tossed it behind him, diving to pull one of her nipples into his mouth while his hand moved to give attention to the other. Her head tossed to the side and she moved into the 10s and 22s. 

Jake moved his tongue quickly and in alternating patterns, but he kept the strokes of his fingers inside of her slow and drawn out, pressing up and relishing the way she fluttered around him. 

“Tastes good, doesn't she?” Ezekiel asked, eyes flicked up towards Cassandra’s blushing face. Jake took a moment to pull his mouth away, and crooked his fingers even farther upward, and she keened as he found her sweet spot so easily. 

“Best thing in the world.” Jake agreed, before his eyes moved to meet with Ezekiel’s. “Besides you.” 

Ezekiel himself turned red at that, and Cassandra’s head turned towards the thief. She reached out to run her hands through his hair. 

“We want to make you feel good.” She said, words interrupted by numbers. But he was used to deciphering that. Ezekiel’s pupils were already blown out a little bit, and at that he surged up to kiss Cassandra, licking his way into her mouth as she counted down her own spectacular code in her head.

“Get on top of her.” Jake said suddenly, a lightbulb going off above his head. They broke off to both look at him.

“What?” Ezekiel asked.

“Take off your boxers,” Jake said slowly, still moving his fingers inside of Cassandra. “And get on top of her. I want to go back and forth opening you both up.” He said, an ambitious spark in his eyes. 

Ezekiel hesitated, before he got back on his knees. He shimmied his boxers off, and the straddled Cassandra above her hips, so he had to lean down to kiss her. He stayed bent over, propped up on his knees. 

Cassandra craned up to kiss him, as Jake moved to lick Ezekiel’s own hole while still attentively fingering Cassandra. Ezekiel moaned into Cassandra’s mouth as Jake’s tongue sought to press into him, and she gasped alight in glee at that. She looked up at him in lustful wonderment.

“I’m glad I have a perfect memory.” She breathed, reaching up to stroke his face. “I want to hear you make every noise under the sun and burn them all into my mind.” 

Something seemed to start to give for Ezekiel, and he let a few more noises out. Just a few. 

After he’d opened Ezekiel enough with his tongue, he switched off - pressing a finger into Ezekiel while twisting to leave his tongue over Cassandra’s clit. Both his partners moaned, Cassandra arcing up while Ezekiel buckled. 

Soon, Ezekiel had to crawl off, and Jake pulled his fingers out of Cassandra.

The both dived on their boyfriend, practically pouncing. It was his turn.

Cassandra pulled Jake’s boxers down, taking his head into her mouth, while Ezekiel’s deft hands took care of the base and the balls. Jake let his head fall back, biting his lip. He would never be able to get over the feeling of two mouths on him at once. 

It was Cassandra who pulled away, crawling over the bed to open the nightstand drawer. She pulled out a string of condoms and a bottle of lube. She tossed the lube to Jake. She then struggled to rip two off, fumbling with the foil. Ezekiel huffed with a smile, and reached to take them away from her, pulling off two and tossing the rest off the bed. 

He pulled on one himself for, rolling it easily over his hard length. Then he ripped open the other, and Jake moaned as Ezekiel rolled it on with his mouth. 

“You’re way too good at that.” Jake expressed, as Ezekiel pulled away with a smug smile. 

“So, how you wanna do this?” Cassandra asked, reaching out to give them each a stroke, always eager. 

Ezekiel hummed. “Well, I was thinking,” He said in a low, rumbling voice, reaching to run his fingers down Cassandra’s arm. “You can ride me while Jake plows me into the mattress.” 

There was a beat of silence.

“But that would mean-” Cassandra started to say. Ezekiel nodded, finishing off her thought.

“-that I’d be on the bottom, yes.” He said, voice slightly tenser. Cassandra and Jake glanced at each other, then at him.

“Are you sure?” Jake asked. Ezekiel pulled away from them and laid himself down on his back, rolling his hips up invitingly as he settled.

Jake and Cassandra didn't need to second guess that, and crawled forward with urgency. Cassandra straddled him, leaning to kiss him as she reached to position him. Then she sunk down on him slowly, and he dug his fingers into her pale thighs. 

Cassandra stayed there, head bowed forward as she adjusted to the girth inside of her. Jake kneeled behind her, and he reached forward to wrap his calloused hands around her waist. Jake kissed her neck as he pulled her up slowly, and she let her head fall back on his shoulder as he slowly moved her up and down on Ezekiel’s cock.

Ezekiel kept his knees folded up, heels planted in the sheets while Jake rocked Cassandra on top of him. Jake took his hands off Cassandra, to pour some lube onto his fingertips, pressing them into Ezekiel. Ezekiel groaned, spreading his legs a little wider as Cassandra pressed her hands into his chest. She rocked herself forward, twisting her hips. He let his eyes flutter closed, relishing the sensation of her riding him. Her weight pinning him down, his legs spread apart, Jake spreading him open with his fingers while he 

“More,” he heard himself say breathlessly. 

“Always so eager.” Jake said, taking the hint and getting just a bit more lube to spread over himself. Then he wrapped one arm around Cassandra while wrapping his other hand around his hip.

Then he started to push in, slowly, groaning against the crook of Cassandra’s neck as he slid into that tight heat. Ezekiel’s head pressed back against the pillow as he gasped, bucking slightly, causing Cassandra herself to groan. 

They started to move in sync, Jake rocking into Ezekiel, just in the same rhythm as Cassandra rode him. Jake pushed in as Cassandra moved up, Jake pulled back as Cassandra slid down. Ezekiel moaned and cursed, losing control of his words. Cassandra had yet to experience Ezekiel completely lost to pleasure, and it was near intoxicating. 

She moved forwards, grabbing his wrists and pushing them up above his head, watching his face to ask if it was alright. Ezekiel flushed, but nodded. Cassandra pinned his wrists above his head - staring intently at his face the whole time to make sure it was okay. She pinned his hands above his head, twisting her hips as she rode him with their faces flush. Ezekiel’s pupils were blown wide and his eyelids were drooping, mouth hanging open in silent pleasure. Realistically, Ezekiel could get away from Cassandra. But that wasn’t the point.

Cassandra’s current position allowed her to stroke around Ezekiel in just the right way to make her see light behind her eyes. She came on top of him, squeezing around him and shaking, giving a sharp and delighted cry. Ezekiel craned to kiss her, coaxing her down into a kiss as she slowed down. God, it felt good, to have her spasming around him, see her face alight with unbordered pleasure.

“I need a cool down, i’ll watch. Oh, pine needles! I love pine needles, I used to go on hikes and they just make the air so clean...” Cassandra announced, climbing off of Ezekiel and collapsing in a huff at the side of them. Then she pressed herself to Ezekiel’s side, curling underneath his arm to lay an arm over his chest. Then she had a better idea, and reached to take Jake’s hand. She guided his hand up to rest on Ezekiel’s wrists, which were still crossed against the pillows despite her absence. Jake didn’t press down, and looked between them, hesitating. 

“Do you want this?” Jake asked, eyes falling on Ezekiel. Ezekiel hesitated himself, before nodding once more. Jake stayed still, lost in thought for a moment. Then he furrowed his brow, a gleam entering his eyes. He reached his other hand to run down the side of Ezekiel’s face. 

“You really want to be held down?” Jake asked lowly, as a confirmation. Ezekiel stared up at him, breathlessly caught by that sharp edge in Jake’s gaze. Then he nodded again.

“Yes. _Please._ ” Ezekiel added the last words softer, slightly more desperate tone trailing after his answer. The sound of Ezekiel asking so nicely was like dripping honey to Cassandra and Jake, who eagerly scrambled to get a taste. Jake pulled out, moving away from them on the bed. Cassandra seemed to get the hint, and pulled back from Ezekiel. Ezekiel opened his mouth to ask in on the plan, but was cut off when Jake yanked him to his knees. Once they were facing each other, kneeling on the bed, Jake pulled him into a kiss, squeezing his ass in both hands.

When they broke apart, before Ezekiel could catch his breath, Jake was spinning him around and bending him over. Ezekiel blinked down at the bed suddenly in front of his face, catching himself on his hands. HIs heart pumped blood through his body rapidly, warming up every extremity. He glanced behind himself to make eye contact with Jake, now towering over him while Cassandra moved closer to him. Cassandra kept her eyes on the sight of Ezekiel on all fours, while she leaned to whisper in Jake’s ear.

“Make him wait for it.” Cassandra said, not so quietly to really be called a whisper. The words and the heat in the redhead’s words make a shiver run up his spine. It was both terrifying and thrilling, to be so exposed, to be giving in. Jake nodded in response to Cassandra, moving forward to deliver on a promise. Jake draped himself over Ezekiel, running one hand down the other man’s thigh while the alternate hand moved up Ezekiel’s spine, ending toe wrap loosely around the back of Ezekiel’s neck. 

Ezekiel moaned as Jake pushed his face down into the mattress, pressure between his shoulder blades sending heat through his body. He ground back up against Jake, still unable to resist being a tease. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Jake asked in his ear, the smoothness of his perfect voice and the grit of his throat harmonizing to make Ezekiel’s knees weak. Ezekiel nodded, as limited as the movement was. 

“We really ought to come up with a safe word after this.” Cassandra realized aloud, earning a smile from both of her boys. Jake looked to see her hand was in between her legs as she watched them, and his smile widened. Jake repositioned himself, and started to press in again. Ezekiel’s back arched as Jake filled him up again, a hand still pressing him to the mattress.

Jake’s eyelids fell down in a moan as he sank into Ezekiel, the new angle delicious and tight. He moved faster, fucking Ezekiel harder into the mattress with every stroke. Ezekiel melted into the blankets, spreading eagerly underneath him. He thought about using his free hand to jerk Ezekiel off, but then thought better of it. He was going to make this last. 

On that note, he slowed down, dragging himself along Ezekiel’s walls at an even shallower angle, causing him to shudder. He made his movements as drawn out as possible pulling out, before slamming back in deep, creaking the bed and making Cassandra giggle.

After a while of alternating between fast and agonizing slow, Jake slowed down once more, causing Ezekiel to whimper. He combined this with finally reaching his hand to stroke Ezekiel’s cock. Ezekiel cursed, and seized up almost instantly, spasming and groaning as he came right into Jake’s hand. Then he sunk into a content puddle. Jake pulled out, and gave himself a moment to breath. He didn’t want to be done himself yet, because he knew- and there it was, like clockwork, Cassandra’s hand on his dick and her mouth on his neck. 

He turned to her, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her close. “You ready for round two?” He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

“How about we focus on you?” She asked. Jake blinked. 

“But I-” 

“- you’re always taking such good care of everyone else.” Cassandra said matter of factly, and reached to run her fingers down his face. “I think it’s time you had a turn.” She said, and glanced over at Ezekiel. Ezekiel rolled over, semen smeared across his stomach, looking absolutely blissed out. But he nodded in total agreement. 

“What are you gonna do, gang up on me?” Jake said teasingly. Cassandra and Ezekiel looked at each other, and then at Jake, before they pounced. They draped themselves over him, running their hands all over, kissing and licking every inch of skin they could find. And if a few _Sir _’s floated around, well, that was between the three of them.__


End file.
